Hero
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: Mac turns P.I to save the life of someone who would end up dating Mac... What happens between them?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hero

Pairing: Mac Taylor & Sofia Kessler

Rating: K+

A/N: Just an idea that came about due to a song with the same name. Sofia belongs to me... Only borrowing Mac

Summary: Mac turns P.I to save the life of someone who would end up dating Mac... What happens between them?

Chapter One

Mac had been hired by a private family in uptown Manhattan to locate their missing daughter Sofia who had been missing for six years and there had been no sightings of her since she went missing all those years ago and Mac told them that he would try and find her and would return her to them.

Sofia's parents' thanked Mac for this and he nodded, then set off to see if he could track down their missing daughter, only for Mac he had no idea if Sofia was still alive, all he hoped for was that Sofia was still alive, Mac looked over the file to see where Sofia was last seen and he sighed, seeing a snap of her and asked Adam to age-progess it by six years to a more recent look, Mac had to hope that she was still alive.

As Mac searched around Manhattan looking for her, he had no idea just how close he actually was to finding her, but he had no idea why she had ran away from home or importantly what caused her to flee in the first place.

Sofia had her own place and she knew it was just like Carrie Bradshaw's in Sex And The City, she felt much more at home here than she did with her family, she didn't know they were looking for her but she didn't wanna see them as it would be too painful for her to rake up all over again.

Mac had found where Sofia was living and he wondered if he should pay her a visit and tell her who he was and why he was looking for her, he decided to visit her later that day to have a chat with her.

Mac went to her apartment to talk to her, more importantly to fid out why she had ran away from her family home six years ago, Sofia had no idea of who come knocking at her door, Sofia opened the door only to find Mac in the hallway.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mac asked, Sofia nodded and let him inside her apartment, before closing the door behind her, not knowing what would happen next, then she asked him "Who are you and what are you doing here?, when Mac replied "I'm Mac Taylor, P.I and I was send to find find you by your parents', they want you back home.".

Sofia was shocked by this and said "I'm not going back home, not while he's there Mac. There's no chance.".

Will Sofia reveal to Mac why she fled her family home?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mac looked to Sofia not knowing if he would find out why she left her childhood home, Sofia sighed softly then said "I'm not going back to them, I won't go back.", when Mac asked "Why not?", then Sofia tells Mac "My father was abusive, I left as I didn't want to be abused anymore.", hearing this shocked Mac.

Mac was stunned by what Sofia had just told him and he realized why she'd left home six years earlier and he couldn't blame her for it and he nodded to her in understanding, he wondered what he should do with this information about what Sofia had just told him, regarding her father.

Sofia sat up on her bed, when Mac joined her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a calming way, which Sofia accepted gladly from him, she looked to him smiling as she did so, she didn't know if he was gonna tell her family that he had located her, he was unsure of what he should do at this point.

Mac decided not to tell her family just yet about finding Sofia, he wanted to keep it under his hat for the time being and he knew that he had to keep her safe, it made so much sense to him, when Sofia stayed in close to him, he allowed her to to stay close to him.

Sofia felt that she could trust him to protect her, she had no idea why she trusted Mac but to her, it felt right and she just hoped that her parents' would understand that she never wanted to see them again and asked Mac to tell them that and Mac agreed that he would, he knew that it was all he could do for her, or so he thought anyway.

Mac's hand mindlessly wandered around her waist, Sofia liked it, then she looked to him, when Mac leant into her and softly kissed her, Sofia then kissed him back softly, Sofia welcomed this from him, she smiled then got closer to him, as Mac smiled then placed a soft kiss on her forehead lovingly.

Mac kept his arm around Sofia as they were on her bed together, Mac wasn't expecting this but he was glad it had happened, he looked to Sofia who smiled as she nestled in close to him, she felt at ease with him, she also knew that he was the only one she'd let get this close to her in six years, she was starting to fall for him.

Mac knew that he was starting to fall for her too but wanted to take it slow for now at least as he wanted to get to know her properly before they got serious with each other, he told this to Sofia who completely agreed with him and she felt that way too.

Will Mac commit to a relationship with Sofia?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mac had known that he had a duty to protect Sofia from the dangers of her father, as Mac thought on so many different ways to keep Sofia safe from her father, it left him with only one choice, for Sofia to relocate to his place in the West Village where he knew that she'd be safe for now anyway.

Sofia had stayed close to him, she found herself trusting him little by little, she could only hope that she would never have to clasp eyes on her abusive father ever again, she had been shaken after he had hurt her for so long and it was why she left home like she did, it was for the best, despite her keeping a low profile, she wasn't located in those six years until Mac was sent to find her.

Mac knew how scared she was as she told him why she had fled her childhood home six years earlier, he made it his mission to keep her safe and protected from her father once and for all, he had to, no matter what would happen, he had a duty to Sofia to keep.

As Sofia grabbed her stuff up for the trek over to Mac's place in the West Village, where she would be safe from her father, Mac made a call to her parents' and told them that Sofia didn't want to see them at all, he sighed softly as he watched Sofia, hell he liked her.

Sofia slinked up beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, Mac smiled softly as she did that, he looked to her, then softly kissed her, leading Sofia to kiss him back as they shared a soft kiss as Mac then wrapped both arms around her, holding her close to him as they kissed each other.

Mac knew that he had to protect her from harm, he had to look after her, he cared about her, Sofia stayed close to him as she found herself trusting him more with each minute they spent together, Mac knew this too.

After they'd gotten to Mac's place, Sofia set her stuff down, when Mac kissed her with such a passion, he couldn't resist her much longer and he whispered in her ear that he wanted her so much, Sofia told him that she wanted the same thing as he did.

Mac then gently pushed her against the wall as he kissed her lovingly when Sofia kissed him back with the same passion that he did, Sofia was falling for him pretty damn hard, she was also glad that she had met him when she did and now they were taking a chance with each other properly.

What happens between them?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mac gently wrapped both arms around Sofia as he kissed her lovingly knowing that he wanted her in his life and he then gently laid her out on his bed, as he lightly traced her arms with his figertips in a soft motion, being gentle with her as he wanted to take his time and make sure she was fine with what he was doing to her.

Mac looked to Sofia, then asked "Do you trust me?" when Sofia replied "I trust you Mac", hearing those words made Mac smile as he then kissed her softly, not wanting to hurt her, Sofia allowed him to be this gentle with her.

Sofia knew that Mac was being gentle with her and she knew that he didn't wanna hurt her in any shape or form, he wanted to keep her safe from harm, more importantly from her own father, Mac knew that he had to be careful, he didn't wanna hurt her or even lose her, he cared about her so much.

As Mac kissed Sofia's forehead softly, he knew that he wanted her and if she agreed to allow him to do this, Mac looked to her and whispered his question into her ear, she looked up to Mac and nodded in response to his question.

Mac nodded, he softly kissed her neck as his hands wandered over her skin as he removed her clothing and smiled as he did so, Sofia smiled softly knowing that this was what she wanted with him, she was nervous but excited at the same time.

Sofia knew that this was her first time, she had informed Mac of this and he agreed to be slow and gentle with her, Sofia nodded in reply, as Mac then kissed her softly knowing how much she meant to him, he never thought that he'd ever feel this way again.

Mac allowed himself to do this and he kissed Sofia as he takes her lovingly yet gently as he knew that it was her first time, afterwards, they were wrapped up under the duvet together and Mac softly placed a loving kiss on her forehead before he fell asleep, still holding her close to him.

Sofia had fallen asleep on his chest, she was glad that she allowed him to be her first and she had really fallen for him hard and wondered if she should tell him or not, she snuggled in close to him, then tells him that she has fallen for him, when Mac tells her that he feels the same towards her too, Sofia smiled.

Mac held Sofia closely to him, he was glad that he had fallen for her and now they had taken that leap and wound up in bed together and it also meant that she was his, Mac would never let her go, he cared about her too much to ever lose her, he wanted her for the rest of his life.

Sofia stayed where she was with Mac, she was happy to be with him and she knew just how lucky they both were with each other, Mac was falling in love with her,, he decided to wait a while before he told her that he loved her.

Will Mac admit how he feels?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As Sofia slept on Mac's chest, it made Mac think about his feelings and he had fallen for her quite hard and he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and he wondered how he would admit this to her, he was a little scared to even admit his feelings towards her.

Sofia was safe with him and she was content sleeping with him, she didn't think she would ever be this happy and she knew that she could trust him to keep her safe, more importantly protected and they cared about each other.

Mac kept a close hold of Sofia in his arms and he had fallen in love with her, he knew that she had a right to know how he felt about her, looking over at her, seeing how content she was on his chest, he smiled as he watched her sleep, she was his.

Mac looked to her smiling as he then kissed her forehead softly as he holds her closer to him, Mac loved her so much and he wondered when the time would be right to admit his feelings towards her.

Sofia had started to wake up and she stretched out softly, before looking up at him with a smile then, she kissed his chest making Mac smile knowing that she was beside him and that they had slept together, Mac really cared about her.

Mac pulled the duvet up over her so she could be warm, Mac was happy that he had taken a chance with Sofia and they had ended up in bed together, Mac totally loved her, he didn't think he would ever feel this way again after he lost Claire on 9/11.

Sofia thought about her own feelings towards Mac, she realized that she loved him too and had been thinking just how happy she was with him, she trusted him to protect her from the evils of her father who was plotting his revenge.

Mac was gonna protect Sofia the best that he could and he had to make sure she was safe from harm, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, he would never forgive himself for it, he had to keep her safe somehow.

Sofia knew that Mac would protect her from harm but she also knew just how happy she was with him and how he'd saved her from harm and now they were still in bed together, happy and feeling content in the heat alone.

What goes down with Sofia's father?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Sofia and Mac were happy together, neither knew of the shock which was to happen to Sofia as her father plotted to get his daughter back, he saw Sofia with Mac, he then made a brazen attack and grabbed Sofia roughly by the wrist, knocking Mac over and making off with Sofia, only for Mac to fire a single shot which struck Sofia's father Alexander in the back.

Sofia had gotten grazed by the bullet, she winced then she dashed over to Mac, she knelt down beside him and kissed his temple softly when he opened his eyes and saw Sofia next to him, he then said "Your arm is bleeding" and Sofia then said "It's just a graze from the bullet", Mac realized that it was his fault and Sofia felt he was blaming himself, when she tells him "Don't blame yourself sweetheart", Mac nodded then held her hand in his own.

Mac sat up then he gently wrapped both arms around her, Sofia stayed close to him, she allowed him to check her graze and he did so carefully, so as not to hurt her, Sofia loved him and she looked to him then said, "I love you Mac", just as Mac then said "I love you too Sofia and I always will", Sofia smiled in response.

After Sofia got her graze checked out, they headed home and once home, Mac wrapped both arms around her waist and held her close to him, softly placing a kiss on her neck lovingly as he held her close to him, not wanting to let go of her, Mac loved her so much and he felt so damn lucky to have Sofia in his life.

Later that evening, Mac stayed close to Sofia as his arms entwined on her waist as she then cuddled in closer to his protective embrace, Sofia knew how much she loved him and how lucky she was to have Mac in her life, she knew how much she trusted him with her life and also her heart.

Mac and Sofia headed to the comforts of bed and Mac took some time off from the lab so he could spend more time with Sofia, who gladly was happy to be spending more time with him and she knew that she was safe with him, Sofia had never felt like this before and being with Mac gave her a sense of both love and protection, she fully loved Mac and knew that she always would be happy.

Sofia snuggled into his embrace as Mac then held her close to him, before placing a soft loving kiss on her forehead to show his love for her, Sofia smiled at the loving gesture and she then placed her hand on the inside on his thigh and grazed it with her knuckles in a loving way, Mac loved that and he smiled softly.

Mac loved being with Sofia and knew she meant everything to him, Mac knew that in time he would commit to her but wanted to wait until he was ready before making that leap into the next level of their relationship, Mac wanted it to be perfect between them both and he didn't wanna lose the love of his life.

What happens next?


End file.
